Barrette
by ElizabethLynn
Summary: Another day, another game of Pam Pong. Why is this one different?


"Good morning, Pam."

"Good morning, Jim. How are you today?"

"Doing good. And yourself?"

_He had invited her over to dinner on Friday. He made spaghetti, but the noodles were almost inedible -- they had started kissing in the kitchen, and the timer had chimed long before they stopped._

"I'm doing well. How was your weekend?"

"Not bad, Pam, not bad. You?"

_When they had gone to his bedroom to look for a cd, he had stood behind her as she studied his bulletin board and asked, "Can I take out your hair thing?" "My barrette? Sure…,"she answered, and after a few seconds she felt her hair slipping down her shoulders. His fingers ran lightly through the length of it, and then he gathered it into one hand and kissed her neck and shoulders until she had to steady herself against the desk._

"Mine was pretty good. Did you do anything special?"

"Oh, you know, just hung out."

_He wasn't sure what would happen that night, if she was ready, but she had whispered, "I did some shopping today." And when she unbuttoned her blouse to show him her pretty new pink lace bra, he told her he had done some shopping, too, and showed her his new blue-striped sheets. She had giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap._

"Yeah, me too. Just hung out with a friend."

_It turned out that she had matching lace panties for the new bra. Not that she wore them for long._

"So, hey, any messages for me?"

"Nope, none. But I'll stop by your desk later if you get any."

_He had tasted of the wine they had drunk with dinner, and she didn't know if it was the wine or his kisses or the feel of his bare chest against her that had made her feel light-headed.._

"You know, I'm kinda tired this morning. I'm getting some coffee from the break room. Would you like me to get you some?"

"Some tea would be good. Could you start the hot water for me?"

_When he had looked down at her and saw her eyes, her smile, her hair spread over his pillow, he had laughed with joy. Finally, finally, she was in his bed._

"Oh, you know what? I noticed we're almost out of the ballpoint pens I use. Do you think you could order some more?"

"Sure. No problem."

_She woke up in the middle of the night, and he had pulled her closer without even waking. She had fallen back asleep with her cheek pillowed on his chest._

"Well, I'm going to make some calls. Why don't you give me your teapot, and I'll bring you that tea when it's ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Jim."

_He had called Mark's cell phone early the next morning, and told him his date was still going on. Would Sandy mind if he was there awhile longer? Mark had ribbed him, but told him to have fun._

"Here's your tea. Do you have your mug?"

"Yep. Got it right here."

_After she took a shower, she came out wearing his robe and found he had made her breakfast. The scrambled eggs had to wait, though, when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the robe._

"Running low on the jellybeans, Beesley."

"I guess someone's been eating a lot of them lately."

_After breakfast, he asked if she wanted to swing by her place for a change of clothes. She admitted that she had a change of clothes in her car; in fact, she had two. Maybe three. _

"Does Michael have any meetings scheduled for us today?"

"Not that he's told me."

_He decided he had better call Mark again_

"Oh, if I get any calls at lunchtime, I'll be out, so if you could take a message, I'd appreciate it."

"What a coincidence – I'll be out at lunch, too. I'll let Ryan know."

_She phoned her roommate and told her not to worry. His arms were around her waist as she made the call._

"Check it out. The vending machine gave me two bags of chips instead of one. Want one?"

"Sure! Thanks, Pam."

_They had gone out to dinner, and then for ice cream. Before he had taken a bite of his Rocky Road, he had offered her a spoonful. The sweetness of the gesture made her cry a little. "Why did you wait for me?" she asked. "I don't deserve you." He kissed her and replied, "You were so worth the wait. Besides…Kevin was already taken."_

"I think I found something of yours. Some kind of hair thing?"

"Oh. My barrette? Yeah, I guess I'm missing one of those."

_Saturday night, he had held her hands over her head, and kissed her as far as he could reach._

"It's in my car. Maybe you can pick it up after work."

"Sure. That sounds fine. I'll meet you in the parking lot in… about an hour?"

_Sunday, they didn't leave the house. Or the bedroom much, for that matter._

"So, Halpert, any plans for tonight?"

"Nothing special. Just dinner with a friend."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."


End file.
